Plot Bunnies
by SteinXMaka lov3r
Summary: ok, I havent been able to do my stories often because I keep having plot bunnies and have the urge to write them. so these are my plot bunnies some crossover, some just them! hope you like it
1. Chapter 1: Maka Asura

~Maka; Asura's little sister! ~

**Summary: What if Maka never went to DWMA and never meet the gang? What if Asura never was trapped and had a little sister….named Maka Albarn!**

**Normal Pov~**

A girl with blonde hair tied into pig tails was walking next to a man black hair dyed to look like eyes at the end and scarves wrapped around his neck.

"Neh, Nii-san aren't we not supposed to go to Death city?" The girl asked looking up at her older brother.

"Yes I know, but we have something that we have to do there." He said looking ahead at the small speck of city in the distance from the desert.

"But when the sense you, they'll all go and try and kill you Nii-san." Worry evident on her face.

The kishin chuckled and looked down at her, "That's why I have a mission for you; you are going to DWMA, and then find out as much information about the place as possible, I've already signed you up and you start today." He explained.

The girl nodded her head and looked at Death city as it was getting closer, "Which am I going to be? A weapon or a meister?"

Yep you heard her right; she has a special ability to be a weapon and a meister.

The kishin looked deep in thought, "A meister, if you were a weapon people will start asking about you heritage."

The girl nodded her head and started to fix her jacket.

"What about the black blood?" She asks.

(Even though Asura was never awoken with the black blood he still has it in his veins, making Maka have it too.)

"Just try to keep it under control why you're there, I'll be at the cave if you need me." He said and then suddenly disappeared.

The girl pricked her finger and let a drop of black fall out onto the ground.

There was a flash of black light and there stood a large scythe, at the top of the staff where it connected to the blade was cross where one side a yellow blade shot out and three yellow stripes on the other ( kind of like spirit when he's in scythe form)

When that was done, she grabbed it, and walked towards the city, to start her adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: Toph Kasai

Toph Kasai

**Summary: (spoiler) everyone knows that Zuko's mother was banished from the fire nation from helping Zuko when she found out Ozai ordered Azulon to kill him, but what if there is also another reason she left that might just change the whole story?**

Ozai smiled at the woman underneath him: long black locks swirling around her head, light blue eyes, and of course the earth kingdom kimono.

He was on top of the one and only Poppy Bei Fong. A high positioned married woman from the Earth kingdom, his enemy.

He and Poppy have been having an affair for about seven months, both hating who they married.

"Ozai, Arsa will be home soon." Poppy said wiggling her way from under Ozai and fixing her kimono.

"I don't care" he responded snaking his arms around her petite waist.

"If she finds out about us she will take your children and leave…" She whispered gripped his arms.

"It won't matter I will have another soon." He said smiling.

Yes, Poppy was 10 weeks pregnant with Ozai's child, though her husband thinks it's his.

Sighing Poppy somehow managed to get out of his arms and stood up walking towards the door. Right when she was about to touch the knob the door opened showing a very pissed Arsa.

"SO THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU!" she yelled pointing at Ozai.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! CHEATING ON YOUR OWN WIFE AND ASKING A PERSON TO KILL YOUR OWN SON!" she shrieked while a look of surprise flashed across

Poppy's face, 'and asking a person to kill your own son' kept echoing in her head. Why would he ask a person to do that?

Poppy gasped as she wrapped her arms around her slightly round stomach. 'Was it because of the unborn child inside of her?' she asked herself feeling a mix of joy and sadness crash upon herself, joy from him going as far as trying to get rid of another woman's child because of her and sadness for the son that would be killed if this person succeeded.

Sneaking outside Poppy tiptoed her way out of the palace and earth bent towards Ba Sing Se.

Yes she was an earth bender, the only other person who knew this was Ozai.

**(TAKE THIS YOU STUPID DISSAPPEARING LINE!)**

**~12 years later~ **

A 12 year old girl grinned as she ran after her 16 year old brother.

The 12 year old girl's name is Toph Kasai (I have no idea what their last names are! So I just used Japanese for fire ^_^"), the daughter of Ozai and Poppy Kasai, A blind girl with light green eyes, long cascading black hair that reached her waist, wearing red pants, (like the ones Zuko wears in season three) a red tube top that stopped a couple of inches below her A sized breasts, and red wrist cuffs designed with yellow stripes. She never really wore shoes but when she did the bottoms were torn off, you see she really wasn't blind, she used earth bending to 'see'. She is able to know where things are by the vibrations. She can also feel the vibrations of people's feet when faraway or close up, giving an advantage if someone sneeks up on her.

The weird thing is that she doesn't just earth bend put she can fire bend also. Her father and mother say it's because while her father was a fire bender her mother was an earth bender.

Along the lines when she was learning bending, she made a new bending, metal bending, were there are some particles of earth in metal she also creates energy and pushes it into the metal, making it metal bending, it's mostly unique, though when a piece of metal has a lot of molecules of earth in it any earth bender can do it if they wanted to, but it's hard to find metal like that.

**~Toph's Pov! ~**

**(TAKE THIS YOU STUPID DISSAPPEARING LINE!)**

Around four months ago my father banished Zuko saying he could only come back when he has the avatar.

Since I was fond of my brother I decided to go with him saying I will help him so I can have my brother back.

Zuko now had a huge red mark on the left side of his face and I felt kind of sad about it.

Right now I am chasing Zuko as he ran around the ship giving orders.

About two minutes ago we were alerted that the booby traps on an abandoned fire nation ship was set off up in the southern water tribe.

Passing by a metal door that had all the nations markings detailed in red I stopped and knocked three times. When no one answered I started banging on the repeatedly yelling, "UNKLE IROH GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

The door was opened by him giving me a stern look and said, "Young woman shouldn't use language like that."

Scoffing I gave him the news about the Abandoned ship.

"And you had to wake me up because?" He asked.

"I need your help cooling Hotness off." I said pointing my thumb at a steaming Zuko, who I proudly nicknamed hotness or when in a good mood candlestick.

Nodding he went and tried cooling him off, keyword TRIED.

After about 30 minutes we got there, since we were already close.

(Sokka already ran at him) "Toph! Get down here!" Hotness yelled while I sighed and jumped off the ship ignoring the ramp completely.

I winced at the fuzziness but walked over to stand next to him.

"WHERE'S THE AVATAR!" Zuko yelled at the tribe melting a snow look out next to him.

Putting a hand on his shoulder I sighed and said, "Cool it Sparky (Another nick name I gave him) let's not resort to violence so quickly."

Suddenly I felt a vibration behind us; it was that dude who ran up to Zuko before like an idiot.

He was holding a weird sword with a ball on it and running towards Sparky, who flipped him over and through a fire ball at him.

The idiot rolled over, took out something like a blade boomerang (Aang lol), and through it at Zuko, in which he just dodged.

"Show no fear!" A little kid yelled who was absolutely adorable and throws a spear at the idiot.

The idiot charged at Zuko who just broke of the blade and used the butt to knock the idiot into the snow.

When out of nowhere the boomerang came back and hit Sparky upside the head.

Laughing I pointed at a very pissed Zuko, "THAT WAS PRICELESS!"

"Shut up Toph!" Zuko yelled at me and turned back to the idiot with fire daggers.

Then again out of nowhere a boy riding a polar penguin knocked Zuko right off his feet which I couldn't help but snicker at.

The fire nation troops surrounded him, but he just blow air at everyone excluding me and Zuko.

I was accualy surprised that the avatar would be about my age instead of a 100 year old geezer, in which Zuko, being an idiot, commented on.

They began circling each other while I held in my laughter at the funniness of this whole ordeal.

They began fighting each other well until the avatar heard the tribe people screaming and stopped trying to make a proposal.

Nodding guards grabbed the air bender and escorted him onto the ship.

Following Zuko up the ramp I smiled sympathetically at the girl with long black hair and continued up with the fire nation troops.

The last thing I could 'see' was the sad wave lengths of the girl and the air bender before the metal door shut completely.


	3. need help

**I need Help with some ideas**

**I have decided to make a new story but I can't between some, please help?**

**I could continue Zombies bleach Style**

**Help!**

**Summary: Two strangers meet on a plane and become fast friends. They both had big dreams that were soon to be completed…well until the engines failed and they crashed on a deserted island! Now the only survivors they try to stay alive as long as possible. These two new friends' names? Nami and Luffy.**

My Other Half Summary: Everyone knows that when there is evil there needs to be nice to balance it out. And everyone knows that in Soul Eater the evil is Asura the kishin, but what about the nice? Welcome to the life of Maka Albarn, the nice, and Asura's other half. Sword Art Online With a Twist Summary: what if Kirito never had problems with his sister/cousin? what if Asuna never logged into Sword Art Online (SAO) and never met Kirito but instead someone else did, one that has seen real death, has been through heartbreak and horror, one who seems emotionless and is also a beta tester...one that goes by the username kowareta, but in real life...she is the shikon miko or...Kagome Higurashi

**Falling In Love in the Wrong Time.**

**Summary: Kagome and Shippo, now in the present, live a happy and well life as mother and son. Which became officially after the final battle which went smoothly and Kagome is proud to say she is a full silver kitsune demon, with new appendages, such as a black tail and fox ears perched on top of her head on each new addition held orange tips. Of course this changed her attitude as well, she now was curious, playful, stealthy, playful, and a trickster by nature. From the years that went by Kagome has trained and perfected her miko powers. After the final battle she wished for everyone in the world to be happy, for Inuyasha, in which Kagome now looked at as a brother, and Kikyo, Kikyo got a new soul and they happily live together even now, for Miroku Sango said yes to his offer of marriage , for Sango and Kohaku they were reunited, for Shippo Kagome became his real mother. For Kirara she was now able to take on a human form so she can speak to them and grow closer to them, Kagura and Kanna now had their hearts, Kagura and Sesshomaru were happily mated, also adopting Rin and Kanna as their children. But who says this is the end of Kagome's journey? When Kagome once again falls down the well she pops up a few thousand of years back in which she meets Inutaisho, who instantly claims her as his (this is before he meets Inzuryb, whatever that girls name is, ok how about Inuyasha's mother? Yea that's good) Kagome refuses it at first but slowly starts to develop feelings for him….but wait what about Inukimi?(Sesshomaru's mother) **


End file.
